An interference fit is a fastening between two parts by applying a force on the two parts pushing them together, with a fixed connection being established between the two parts after the application of the force has been terminated. A bond established in this manner is referred to an interference fit assembly.
The German patent application DE 27 26 107 A1 discloses an interference fit assembly made from a first metal part and a second metal part, with the first metal part comprising a recess, in which the second metal part can be accommodated. The pressure exerted on at least one of the metal parts results in a relative movement of the two metal parts to each another, thereby finally establishing a fixed connection between the two metal parts.